


love is sickness

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Conversations, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Loki and Thor discuss their very different opinions about love.





	love is sickness

“Love is a virus. A sickness that weakens and maims.” Loki said. He was leaning against the wall across from where Thor was sitting.  
“You know not what you speak of, brother” Thor said.  
“I have seen you weakened and brought low by your pathetic love for that mortal.”  
“Mind your tongue when you speak of Jane Foster”  
“Or what? You’ll talk me to death? You are more fond of speaking now than being the warrior I knew from old.” Loki smiled.  
“Love has made me better. There is more to this life than fighting.”  
“Tell me brother, when your Jane Foster is dead, what then?”  
“Do not threaten the woman I love” Thor stood up and moved toward Loki. Loki held his hands out in a gesture of innocence.  
“It was not a threat. I mean her no harm. I only seek to remind you of the shortness of human lives. How many of her lifetimes will you live once she is gone?”  
“Death comes for us all Loki”  
“Yes, but it comes sooner for her kind. They are fragile, short lived things.” Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“I hope that someday you too find love.”  
“Love? I think not. Love is not a destination on the path I walk. I was meant for greater things than love.” Loki’s said.  
“One day you will realize that love is the greatest of them all.” Thor clasped his brother’s shoulder and smiled. Loki smirked and shook his head. When Thor left the room, Loki let his smile fall. All this talk of love had put him in a bad mood. He needed a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a response to this prompt:  
> "Love is like a virus. It can happen to anybody at any time." (Maya Angelou, American author) @ froday flash fiction challenge on dreamwidth  
> special challenge #s.32 day #7


End file.
